Bad Blossom
by Empty Darkness Within My Soul
Summary: Saskue: Bad boy of Konoha High. Naruto: Sasuke's idiotic right hand man. Ino: Preppy Cheerleader, President of the Sasuke Fan Club. Sakura: Konoha's newest student, spunky, bad girl, biker chick. Hinata: Sakura's quiet friend from five years ago. SasuSaku
1. New Blood

The student of Konoha High were lounging idly in the halls, waiting for school to start. A group of five, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hugya, and Neji Hugya were nearest to the door.

"Oh, Sasuke! The Winter Ball is coming up!" The blond, preppy cheerleader, Ino, squealed, clutching Sasuke's arm.

"Hn." Was the only reply.

"H-hey. Do y-you r-r-remember a g-girl named S-saku-"Suddenly, the doors flew open and on the threshold was a girl framed by sunlight streaming in from outside.

The girl had on dark jeans tucked into black heeled boots. Many chains and a black belt were slung over her hips. Her shirt was spaghetti strapped black mid riff that had red blotches all over it, like blood had been spilled. On her right arm were more chains and silver bands that raced up and down her forearm. On the other arm was a fish net glove that criss-crossed up to her elbow. And tattooed on her upper arm was a black rose with red running over the petals and stems, forming a pool of blood at the bottom. A single black ribbon was around her neck, and another one in her hair, separating chin length bangs from the rest of her short, bubble-gum pink hair. The girl's sharp, green eyes were framed by a thick line of black eyeliner, and her lips blood red. To complete the bad-girl image, she had a black biker helmet with a red visor under one arm.

"Dudddeee." Naruto whistled.

"That's S-sakura." Hinata muttered, "B-but di-different."

"Sakura?" Ino demanded, "As in, _Haruno_?"

The girl, Sakura, looked around. Then she spotted Neji. "You"

She walked right up to him.

"Me." She smirked. Then her knee shot out quick as a flash and hit Neji in the stomach. "That's for hitting on me." Then her leg swept out and knocked Neji's feet out from under him. "And that one's for hitting me."

"Hey. You with the pink hair. Stop, it…" Everyone turned to face the woman who had spoken. It was Tsunade-sensi.

"Remember me?"

"Yes." And Tsunade-sensi turned abruptly and walked away.

"Dude. You just got Tsunade to walk away from trouble." Naruto looked at her with awe. She shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" A voice from the back of the group came and Ino stepped forward.

"I go to this school. What's it look like?" Sakura snapped.

"Since when?"

"Since now." Sakura hissed and lunged at Ino. Ino responded by throwing her fist out. Sakura dodged it and side-stepped into Ino, slapping her across the face. Ino just stood there.

"Where did the sweet little innocent girl in knew go, Sakura?"

"Hell."

_Brrriiinnngggg!_

* * *

When Sasuke and Naruto walked into their first period class, they headed to their usual seats in the back of the room. But someone was already sitting there. It was Sakura. Her body was on Sasuke's seat, and her legs resting on the chair of Naruto's, and her biker helmet was sitting on his desk.

"Out of my seat."

"No." Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"What I want, I get. And I want my seat." Sasuke snapped.

"Tough bananas." Naruto burst out laughing at this comment.

"Shut up!" Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "Now."

"Find a new seat." And that was that. Sasuke sat down in front of her.

"At least get your feet off my chair." Naruto said.

"Fine. But the helmet stays."

"Fine."

Two minutes later the late bell had rung and their teacher still wasn't there, and the class had begun to talk.

"So. Sakura, right?" Sasuke turned around.

"Yeah."

"You intrigue me. Tell me about yourself. You seem to know some of the people here."

"Fine. Only because I have nothing else to do.

"When I was in Elementary School, my dad died. I began to get kind of depressed, but I was still a happy girl. In sixth grade, my mother began drinking a lot, and hitting me. I was becoming emo. But one night when my mom was sane, a call came from the school, telling them that I got into a huge fight at school, and I was expelled. My mom then laid off the drinks and we moved to another district. I was expelled from there, too.

"So it went on like that for three years. My mom began smoking about a year ago. She died- a month ago." Sakura's voice became half choked, but she recovered quickly, "Her dying wish was that I finish high school. So I came back here. My mother's favorite town in the world. The place where both she and I grew up. So now, I'm finishing high school for her. Here at Konoha High." Sakura ended.

"Wow. Must have been hard for you." Sasuke said.

"Where do you live now?" Naruto asked.

"I have my own condo. It used to be my mother's. 1844 Leaf Avenue." Sakura said. Just then the teacher came in and was doused by water.

"Ha, ha!! Thanks, Shikamaru!" Naruto had told one of the gang members to place a bucket of water atop the door.

"Well that was refreshing. Uzumaki. Nara. Principle." Kakashi-sensi ordered.

"Whatever."

* * *

At lunch, Naruto walked over to Sasuke with a pained look on his face.

"What'd he give ya? Detentions?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I have to help set up the decorations for the dance, and go to it! URRGGGHH!!!" he sighed.

"Hey, it won't be so bad. Just skip them." Sasuke said.

"I can't! If I do, I'll be expelled!"

"Ooh. Tough luck. Ok, tell you what. I'll volunteer to. Then it won't be so bad." Sasuke offered.

"Me to." Sakura walked over and set her lunch tray down, "If this is the kind of punishment that the prince' gives out, I'll be doing it to before long. Might as well start now."

"Why are you hanging out with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you seem like my kind of crowed. Pranks and trips to the Office. That's me to." Sakura said indifferently.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!!" Ino ran over, "I was just talking with the other cheerleaders, and we're going to help decorate the gym for the Winter Ball. Won't that be fun!?" Ino shrieked.

"Yeah. And he's going to be helping you. He already said he would." Sakura said slyly. Sasuke glared daggers at her.

"You're going to help out! Oh, Sasuke-kun you're the best!" Ino hugged him and ran off.

"Why, I'm gonna—" Sasuke began.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun you're the best!" Sakura mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Hn." And Naruto burst out laughing.

**Hey, guys, please review! The more you review the faster I'll update. Oh, and, read, ****Blind Violet****, my other Naruto fanfiction. **

**Thanks,**

**RaeGirl101**


	2. Peeping Tom

Sasuke was walking home when he heard a faint, muted, musical sound. He frowned and looked around. A sign on one of the houses caught his eye. It was black on red, the numbers 1,8,4,4.

_Why is that familiar? _Sasuke thought to himself. And then it hit him.

**Flashback**

"Where do you live now?"

"I have my own condo. 1844 Leaf Avenue."

**End of Flashback.**

_Sakura's house._

Sasuke saw vines and beams running up to a light window, covered by blinds. Having a sudden thought, Sasuke quickly began to scale the wall. He got up to the window and peeked in the side. It was a nice room. A full bed with black sheets over it and a red pillow was in a corner. A mahogany desk with her bike helmet was opposite the bed. Sakura sat at a keyboard, leaning on it were two electric guitars, and on top of a stereo was an acoustic one. The stereo was blasting out lyrics, drums, and guitar music while Sakura's fingers moved expertly over the keys, playing with the song. Her head was thrown back, pink hair flying as she was also singing to the music.

Sasuke stayed and listened a while longer. Sakura played three more songs before the light went out for a bit. Suddenly, the blinds flew up and the window opened. Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke on her wall. She screamed and jumped back, slamming down the blinds.

Sasuke fell off her wall and walked home, the picture of Sakura in impossibly short, black shorts and a tight, red, long sleeved shirt, and her face un-make-uped, showing off her natural beauty, still etched in his mind.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"What were you doing on my wall."

"You were on her wall!!!"

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

"I didn't say anything."

"Exactly. So?"

"I heard you singing."

"So you just went up to my room, you Perverted Peeping Tom."

"Ha, ha!"

"It was on you wall."

"Even worse."

"He-hey, Sakura. D-do w-want to eat l-lunch to-together."

"No."

"W-why not. W-we al-always ate lunch to-t-together b-before."

"You aren't the type I want to hang out with."

"Sakura! You used to be so open to ideas. And look, you're hurting Hinata's feelings."

"It's ok, Ino. I know she has changed. I can go hang out with some other people, like TenTen."

"You're so mean, Sakura."

"Oh, Ino, shove it up your a—"

"D-don't use n-n-nasty words, S-s-sakura."

"Whatever, Hinata."

* * *

The bell rung and Sakura headed to English with Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi came in halfway through class.

"Sorry I'm late. You see, I tripped and broke a mirror on my way her and—"

"Liar!" several people shouted at once. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Ok. So. We are going to be talking about the third Icha Icha Paradise novel. Don't you think that the way Maki—" **(A/N: I don't know if Maki is one of the characters. If anybody does know, please tell me!)**

Kakashi was cut off by the bell. Everyone jumped up and rushed out before he could finish his sentence.

"You have what next again?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Math."

"With Ino." Sasuke groaned.

"You have it to?"

"Hn."

"See you guys at lunch!" Naruto waved and walked away.


	3. An unexpected visitor

**Im just gonna skip to lunch, ok?**

Ino sauntered over to where Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I can't wait to see you after school at the Dance Set-up Committee meeting!" She squealed.

"Hn."

"Come on, Sasuke. Can't you say something?"

"Hn."

"Oh, well. I still love you!" ino planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Eww!" Sakura giggled.

"I didn't know punks could giggle." Naruto said.

"Well, they can." Sakura's mood had improved since she hung out with Sasuke and Naruto more often.

"…" Naruto took a bite of the lump jiggling on his plate.

"O.o EEHAAAAA!!" Naruto spit the food he had just taken all over Sasuke.

"Heh heh. Sorry." Naruto cowered, covering his head with his hands.

Sasuke's onyx eyes gleamed with fury.

"You little Bas-!"

"Now now, Sasuke. Don't use bad language." A rich voice said from behind Sasuke's seething form.

Sakura and Naruto turned to look, then stare at the person who had spoken.

He looked almost exactly like Sasuke, but had a pony tail and was taller.

"Niisan." Sasuke spat.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi Uchiha, at your service." He bowed.

"Sakura."

"Naruto."

"He knows who you are, Dobe."

"…"

"So, Sakura." Itachi slid next to her, "Where do you come from?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow. Why does it matter ot you? I yu all would excuse me know, I am late for detention." Sakura got up and accidentally knocked her soda all over Itachi.

"Ha ha! You deserved that one!" Naruto laughed.

"Hey, Naruto, don't we have detention to?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right! See ya!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and walked out of the cafeteria.

They caught up with Sakura outside the detention room.

"Sakura, will you tell us about your father?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine." She said as they sat down at one of the tables.

"My father was a buisness man who traveled a lot. It was one summer afternoon when I was seven…

**Flashback**

A small, rosette haired girl tore through the crowded streets of an airport. Konoha Airlines, to be exact.

"Daddyyy!" she threw herself into the arms of a tall, balding man with astonishing green eyes.

"Hey, Sakura sweet." The man hugged her back while spinning around.

"Now, now. Don't hurt your poor father. He just got back from a tiring week." It was a pink haired beauty who spoke.

"Oh, Mitaki. It's ok." The man gently set Sakura down.

"Daddy, do you have any presents for me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, greedy, greedy." Sakura's father ruffled her hair, "But yes, I do have something for you."

"Yaaayyy!!" Sakura jumped up and down as her father pulled from his suitcase a small box and inside the box was a long, thin chain. And hanging from the chain, was a sparkling emerald.

"It matches your eyes." Her father stated.

Sakura giggled, "and yours, too."

"Alright, we have dawled enough." Mitaki hustled them along.

They all got into the car, Mitaki was driving.

"It's dark, isn't it, Sakura?" Her father asked.

"Daddy."

"What is it, sweet?"

"Why does it smell?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't--!" Her father jerked forward into the seat, his head smashing against the headrest.

"Daddy!" Sakura screamed, trying to reach him.

"DON'T UNCLIP!!" her mother screamed as she had to make a sharp turn.

"AAAA!!" Sakura was clutching the seatbelt, her knuckles turning white.

The car turned over and over again. Thankfully, Sakura was clipped tight to her seat, so all the damage that was done to her was a small bruise on her forehead.

Sakura and her mother waited in the car until the fire department took off the doors so they could get out.

"Daddy!" Sakura turned the man over and stared him full in the face. He was dead.

"Come on now, sweetie. He have to go help the others." Her mom said, pulling her along. Sakura merely became limp in her mother's arm as she was dragged away.

**End Flashback**

"Wow." Naruto said.

_Brringgg!_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked into Bio. late.

"Where have you been?" The teacher, Orochimaru hissed.

"Lunch Detention." Sasuke awnsered.

"Fine." Orochimaru gestured for them to sit down. He pulled out ten packets and several worksheets before he began a lecture.

"You will complete the worksheets using the packets." Orochimaru commanded, "Divide into groups of 3. Go."

Sakura gestured for TenTen to come over and work with them.

About halfway through the period, Orochimaru came around and collected everyone's worksheets.

"Ok. It looks like you all got about three-fourths of the way done." He stated, "I'm going to grade these later. Right now, you all can--!"

Orochimaru was cut off by the door opening. Sanding there was one of the office's assistants. Her name was Saki, and she was one who lover gossip.

"Someone here to see a, Sakura Haruno." Saki grinned. Sakura snorted. Probably someone to deliver a note telling her she had to go to Juvi after school.

Saki stepped away from the doorway to reveal a hot boy. He had wavy red hair, and jade green eyes. A muscular chest was covered by an unbuttoned plaid shirt. Loose jeans covered black combat boots.

"Nii…Niisan?" Sakura stood up.

"_Nii_?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

The boy's eyes were solemn as he said,

"He's not dead."

* * *

**Some of you probably think this is Garra**.

**Well i'm not gonna tell you!**

**next chappie will be up soon!**

**RaeGirl**

* * *


	4. barely alive

"Wh-what are you talking about? Of course he's dead," Sakura said.

"No." the boy awnsered. "There was a way to save him."

"No, that's impossible," Sakura was trembling, her green eyes filled with disbelief, but hope, too.

"He isn't dead." The boy said firmly.

"NO!" Sakura cried, falling to her knees.

"Listen to me!" the boy shouted.

"No! you said that you never would come back. Yet here you are, talking nonsense. Just go away!" Sakura burst into tears.

The whole class stared. They had never seen Sakura like this.

"We can go see him, if you like." The boy said gently.

"I don't want to go see his grave." Sakura said coldly.

"I saw his coffin lowered!" Sakura screamed.

"That doesn't mean he was in it!" the boy yelled back.

"Come on, let's go home." The boy reached out his hand to Sakura. She took it and stood up.

"Wait, Sakura, where are you going? And who is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's just say, there have been some things that I left out." Sakura turned away and walked out of the room.

That night, Sakura lay on her bed, remembering the day's events.

**Flashback**

"In here." Sakura's brother, Sasori, opened the hospital door for her. **(A/N: I know Sasori doesn't have green eyes, but let's just pretend he does, ok?)**

"You know, I never said we could come here." Sakura spat.

"I want you to know he's alive." Sasori walked over to the regester, Sakura trailing behind.

"Yes?" the woman behind the counter looked up.

"We're here to see a patient." Sasori told her.

"One that looks just like you?" the woman said.

"Yes."

"Third floor, room 302."

"Thanks." Sasori grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the elevator.

"Sasori?"

"What."  
"Does he still look like, him?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Minor differences." Sasori said. "Come on. This is it."

There were no windows to the room, only an off white door. Sasori turned the handle and opened the door. Sakura gasped.

The room was quaint, with a hospital bed in the middle and several shelves lining both walls. There was a stand next to the bed with bottles of liquid and tubes running around it. Most of those tubes were connected to a boy lying in the bed.

His eyes were closed, and ringed with black. There were no eyebrows on his paper pale face. Messy red hair fell over part of his face. He was covered in blankets up to his chin, and one arm was pulled out, several tubes in it, constantly pumping liquid.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"After the car accident, he was carted away to the hospital, to be examined. Mom was contacted and told that he was still alive, but would have to spend almost the rest of his life in the hospital. Mom told them that it didn't matter and just to kill him. I, however, made sure he would still live, and paid for all of his treatment." Sasori finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, at that age, you couldn't have understood it, so I was going to wait until you were old enough. But when mom found out that I was paying for your brother's treatment, she threw me out of the house."

"I know she threw you out, I just didn't know why." Sakura looked down.

"Well, now you know. Come on, Sakura, do you want to go home now?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said, "but I do want to come back sometime and see Gaara again."

**End flashback**

_wow. _Sakura thought to herself, _i still can't believe he's alive._

* * *

**So, was this one good?**

**just so everybody knows, Garra and Sasori are twins.**

**more about them will be explained in the next chapter.**

**also, more about the dance will be in the next chapter.**

**review or i will kick you all to **

**thanks**

**sWycii**

* * *


End file.
